The darkness of my love
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: "Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida." Los rugidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la muerte. Nada impedía a la chica ir hasta donde se encontraría con su último aliento de vida. Nadie le importaba ya. Ella le quería con toda su alma, y él también. NatsuxLucy, cap7 subido :3
1. The darkness of my love

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Carla, amante de dragones (de Natsu en concreto e.é)

Y, sin más preámbulos,

disfrutar de la historia.

* * *

**THE DARKNESS OF MY LOVE**

**"Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."**

Todo estaba oscuro. Ni un atisbo de luz pudo deslumbrar ni una pequeña esquina. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, y ya no se podía volver atrás. No ahora.

La chica apenas podía moverse, estaba tras un árbol del profundo bosque que se encontraba tras de ella. Tenía heridas por todos lados, tan profundas como…la oscuridad que estaba viviendo ahora. Todo estaba sumido en silencio, ni siquiera el cantar de los pájaros se podía escuchar, hasta que, de golpe, un gran gemido se pudo escuchar por toda la región.

Ella no podía más. Uno por uno, vio a todos sus compañeros aniquilados de la forma más cruel y vil que solo una mente retorcida pudiera haber hecho. Empezó a sollozar. Todos sus amigos habían caído, muriendo, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. No tenía más fuerza, ni siquiera para andar, ni siquiera para respirar. Estaba sola y desprotegida. Otro inmenso chirrido se volvió a escuchar, y, una vez más, todo volvió al profundo silencio. Sola, desprotegida, y al borde de la muerte. Nadie a quien salvar, nadie que respiraba salvo ella, pero muy pronto caería, junto a los demás. Ella lo sabía, y estaba preparada para ello. Si iba a morir, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con orgullo? Con todas las fuerzas del mundo, intentó ponerse en pie, todavía apoyada en el árbol. Se dirigió al lugar proveniente del gran rugido, con máximo sobreesfuerzo. A cada paso que daba, sentía que era un paso más hacia la propia muerte. Un paso más, un segundo menos. Pero ella no podía abandonarlo. Lo tenía claro: no podía dañar a quien muy pronto sentenciaría su muerte. No podía siquiera vengar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos. Simplemente no podía, su corazón se lo impedía. Su corazón, hecho añicos por aquel monstruo, no le permitía dañarle, ni siquiera tocarle, si eso significaba hacerle daño. ¿La razón? Porque aquel pequeño corazón, amaba a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, al gremio entero…pero por encima de todo, siempre estaría alguien a quien no podría hacer ni una contusión: él.

En los mejores días de su vida, en la que la oscuridad brillaba por su ausencia, y la luz cada día iluminaba más, recordaba la absoluta felicidad que sentía ella al estar cerca de él, tocarle, abrazarle…y la pena que sentía al ver que se encontraba en mal estado…como ahora.

Pero eso era antes. Ahora todo es diferente. Ni gremio, ni compañeros, ni amigos, ni risas, ni felicidad, ni amor, ni luz. Solamente una sucia oscuridad, y una olor a incertidumbre proveniente del sentimiento más bien guardado que su corazón contenía.

Los rugidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la muerte. Se había tropezado un par de veces o tres, pero nada impedía a la chica ir hasta donde se encontraría con el individuo que terminaría con su existencia.

De pronto, atisbó una inmensa sombra delante de ella. Mantenía la mirada baja, pero tenía que mirarle a los ojos. Quería que su última mirada fuera para él. Ver en sus ojos la bondad que tenía antes, aquellos ojos que le volvían loca. Finalmente lo hizo. Miró frente a frente a los ojos del gran dragón que tenía delante. Un dragón rojo y omnipotente, capaz de hacer volar una ciudad entera solo con un mísero soplido. Echaba un humeante humo proveniente de su nariz, y manchas de sangre relucían entre sus escamas escarlatas, seguramente sangre de sus amigos. Resopló con furia, mientras la muchacha contenía las inmensas ganas de sollozar dentro de su cuerpo. Caminó unos metros más hacia el dragón.

Le tocó la afilada y gigantesca garra, para sentir su tacto. Luego, volvió a su anterior posición, y le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Estaba muy calmado para haber matado a sus propios amigos. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor hacia él. Después de todo, ella seguía enamorada hasta la médula, y, ni en la más profunda oscuridad dejaría de hacerlo. El dragón se posicionó tranquilo y manso hacia Lucy, con la cabeza baja hasta el suelo. Ella no sentía ningún temor hacia él, por muy descomunal y sangriento que pudiera ser el ser que tenía enfrente suyo. Le vio sus formidables ojos chocolate que tanto conocía, benévolos, irradiando amabilidad, sentimiento por donde él miraba. ¡Qué demonios! Él era su luz. No podía decir esperanza, ya que él tarde o temprano la mataría, pero si su luz.

Lucy, decidida, con las miles de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, instó a tocar el hocico del dragón. Al ver que no hacía nada, le paso los dos brazos por el hocico, en una especie de abrazo. Al notar ese abrazo, descubrió los sentimientos del dragón fluir dentro suyo, como si aquel abrazo fuera una conexión única entre ellos dos.

Sentía sus sentimientos y sus incertidumbres, sus miedos y temores. En ellos, se podía distinguir sus "Huye, rápido" en su mente. Otra vocecilla le decía que lo sentía en toda su alma, mientras la pena y la amargura fluían en sus palabras. Ella suspiró.

-Todo estará bien. No te preocupes, yo siempre te querré. –susurró ella. El dragón se movió unos centímetros para que Lucy dejara de abrazarlo. Cerró el ojo, y cuando lo abrió, ella se vio reflejada en él, pero lo más importante de todo es que ese gran ojo de color chocolate, estaba llorando. Llorando con una inmensa amargura, tan inmensa como sus dimensiones ahora.

-No te preocupes, cuando esto acabe, te estaré esperando arriba. Te estaré esperando eternamente a tu llegada, ¿Vale? Todo estará bien. Te quiero.-se repetía ella, acariciando al dragón con ternura.

Ella le sonrío, con agonía, mientras le susurraba que todo iría bien, que estuviera tranquilo. De golpe, el dragón abrió el ojo tremendamente, para luego volar aprisa hasta unos cuantos metros en el oscuro cielo, en la que no brillaba ni una estrella, o al menos, Lucy lo veía así. El dragón parecía más inmenso con sus alas desplegadas, listas para actuar, acumulando una gran fuerza en su interior, lista para ser lanzada contra la isla. Ella solo se quedó quieta, cerrando los ojos débilmente, mientras le seguía susurrando cosas, aunque sabía de antaño que no las escuchaba, que estaba sobrevolando los cielos, para arremeter contra ella. El dragón, cogió aliento, aliento que le pertenecía a Lucy. Su último aliento de vida. Y justo cuando estaba a pocos segundos de su muerte, ella pronunció sus últimas palabras, llenas del último sentimiento puro que le quedaba en su corazón:

-Te amo, Natsu.

Y un fuerte sonido se escuchó por todos lados, y, de repente…todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Mal, horrible...? Dejen reviews para continuar la historia ;D

La cita de antes, es de Pablo Neruda, por si querían saberlo.

Solo decir que no desesperen, la historia acabará bien (pienso hacer un par de caps más)

Así que, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

Besos y,

¡Nos leemos!


	2. The light of my love

Hola caracola :3 (LOL)

Os presento el segundo cap, esta vez he querido verlo desde la perspectiva de Natsu, con matices de "actualidad".

Como siempre, disfrutar muchísimo de la lectura, y,

sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: The light of my love**

**"La despedida es tan dulce pena que diré buenas noches hasta que amanezca" **

En el lugar donde predominaba la oscura tristeza, se pudo distinguir a un chico tumbado en un pequeño trozo de isla, al parecer, la única que quedaba intacta. Estaba adolorido, no sentía nada tanto fuera como en su interior, aunque una voz le decía que era hora de levantarse. Trató mover la pierna izquierda, pero le era casi imposible. Tenía un profundo corte en su pierna, y no hacía más que perder sangre. Se las arregló para sentarse, coger un trozo de su vestimenta y estrujársela contra la pierna, para evitar la hemorragia. Intentó pasar unos minutos en silencio, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, ya que no recordaba nada de lo que pudiera haber recurrido en su ausencia. Se las apañó para caminar un poco por el pequeño islote que ahora quedaba, e intentó buscar a los demás compañeros, al recordar que no vino solo a la isla.

Gritó un par de veces el nombre de cada uno a medida que andaba, pero nadie parecía contestarle. Se detuvo en un árbol, y decidió descansar para contener más fuerzas para seguir buscando.

De pronto, una olor familiar se camufló entre el olor a pinos. Era un olor a fresas, que reconocería en cualquier lado. Era el olor a ella. Husmeó enseguida por todas partes, y de repente se dio cuenta que entre la esencia pudo denotar un olor a hierro mezclado entre el aire…el olor a sangre. La sangre de Lucy. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda al pensar siquiera que Lucy pudiera estar en peligro. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, cojeando por la pierna izquierda y dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba. El olor cada vez era más fuerte, por lo que a cada paso intentaba no frenarse. Al fin, llegó a un claro campo, a las afueras del espeso bosque, en donde predominaban unos pequeños hierbajos salir de entre la tierra. Se detuvo justamente en el medio del prado, y observó que la mitad de la isla estaba destrozada. El olor de Lucy había desaparecido justo en el centro. La mitad de una seguía completamente intacta, denotando los colores particulares de la vegetación exuberante que contenía el bosque, y, a lo lejos, una gran montaña partida en dos. Por el contrario, en el otro lado, se avistaban inmensas rocas desquebrajadas, ninguna señal de vegetación, y en algunas zonas se podía distinguir el azul del océano en donde se encontraba la isla. El desastre era escalofriante. Un hilo de aire sopló por la mejilla del muchacho. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, cosa que atribuía a que los animales hubieran huido.

De golpe, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente como una película de diapositivas infinita. Pudo ver, en su interior, imágenes que no sabía de donde provenían, pero le hacían sentir un inmenso dolor en su pecho. Miraba a través de una especie de ser estremecedor, y, uno por uno, veía como ese monstruo iba mutilando a cada uno de sus amigos. Vio a Elfman, Wendy, Lisanna, incluso a Laxus, y por último a Gray y Erza expirando su último aliento, mientras la pura agua del río de la isla, se iba tiñendo de color escarlata por culpa de la sangre.

Natsu, mientras iba viendo en su mente las temibles imágenes, se iba preguntando donde estaba él mientras todo eso sucedía. En cuanto las imágenes cesaron, Natsu no pudo aguantar más derecho, y se dejó caer al suelo. Se encontraba demasiado mareado para andar, así que se quedó ahí quieto, cavilando por su mente el porqué veía esas imágenes justamente ahora y, lo más importante de todo, si esas imágenes pudieran ser reales.

Más calmado, se levantó para ver si encontraba a alguien, aunque sabía que era en vano, tenía que continuar intentándolo. Hizo un par de vueltas, quizá tres, y, cuando ya no pudo más, volvió al mismo sitio donde el olor de Lucy desaparecía. Intentó husmear un poco más, hasta que olió algo parecido a sal, humedeciendo la tierra. Eran lágrimas, pero, gracias a su capacidad de olfato, pudo distinguir la esencia de dos personas llorando. La primera, claramente acertada, era la de Lucy. La segunda, no encajaba bien en su gama de olores. Era parecida a la suya, pero con un toque diferente que no podía distinguir.

Su respiración se aceleró. Lucy seguramente estaba malherida, tanto interiormente como físicamente, y él no estaba ahí para protegerla.

Cuando se calmó un poco, otro segundo tomo de imágenes volvieron a aparecer en su mente, torturándolo débilmente. ¿Es qué nunca pararía? Pero esta tira de imágenes era incluso más significativa que la anterior:

El enorme monstruo se encorvó para mirar a sus espaldas. Ahí estaba ella. Sola, indefensa, débil, desprotegida. Nadie que le pudiera salvar… ¿Dónde estaba él? Sentía arder una ira nunca sentida en su interior, y la furia impregnaba su presencia. Lucy le miraba mientras cientos de lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

En la mente de Natsu, se miró las manos para poder verse mejor, y se sorprendió como nunca lo había hecho al comprobar que, en lugar de manos, unas enormes y desgarradoras garras se sobreponían de la superficie.

¿A caso él había hecho todo eso? De un momento a otro, sintió otra vez la misma furia que sintió anteriormente…y comprendió que esa furia lo había atraído a matar a sus amigos. Pero a Lucy no podía matarla. Simplemente no podía desgarrar su preciosa sonrisa, nunca lo podría hacer. Así que simplemente la dejó ahí, abrió sus alas, y se fue volando antes de que esa ira le controlara como antes. Llegó a un prado lo más lejos de ella posible, no quería hacerle daño. Pero, pasado un tiempo, vio su rostro demacrado aparecer entre la espesura del bosque. Mierda. No podía controlar por mucho tiempo el influjo al que estaba sometido…Y no quería hacerle daño a ella, de nuevo. No importaba si algún otro moría, si más no, al menos no era tan importante como ella. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla morir, y menos cuando el causante de su muerte fuera él mismo.

Ella, con su cabezonería siempre por delante, se aproximó al dragón que tenía en frente. Le tocó la garra, cosa que provocó un respingo por parte de él.

Y justo después de eso, le abrazó. Y en ese momento, Natsu no pudo contenerse la angustia y la amargura que tenía en su corazón, y sintió una conexión especial entre ellos, en el que notaba como ella sentía su dolor. No podía contener la pena, el sufrimiento, el temor y la tristeza que provocaba estar cerca de Lucy en momentos así. No. No quería matarla, simplemente no podía vivir con ello, así que se apartó de ella un poco, para que no sintiera lo mismo que él, en señal de desaprobación, instándola a abandonar el lugar. Pero no. Ella se quedaba, aunque eso significara su muerte. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que el dragón estaba llorando, con inmensas lágrimas salir del lagrimal del ojo, mientras le miraba a ella. Natsu sintió un sentimiento nuevo jamás descubierto salir del interior de su corazón…pero ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta.

De pronto, la furia que antes emanaba por su cuerpo se volvió a apropiar de su mente. Fue fugazmente alzado unos metros sobre el cielo, sobrepasando algunas nubes. Inhaló todo el aire que en esos momentos podía inhalar, con todas sus energías rezando por salir de su humeante boca. Y, con sus oídos tan avanzados, pudo escuchar, mientras él mismo sollozaba por lo que estaría a punto de ocurrir, un puñado de palabras provenientes de la endeble comisura de los labios de Lucy:

**-Te amo, Natsu.**

Y, segundos después, el dragón disparó toda esa energía concentrada hacia media isla, en el que no pudo evitar responder a la chica, con palabras tormentosas y amargas disiparse por su mente, fundiéndose en un solo sentimiento: "Yo también te amo".

Y de pronto...todo se volvió oscuro.

A las afueras del desastre, entre la oscuridad, una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminaba el rostro del gran mago oscuro de todos los tiempos: Zeref. Se relamía los labios con una expresión feroz y perturbadora. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien, mal, patético...xD?

La frase del principio es de Romeo y Julieta.

Quería avanzar un poco la historia, y a parte también quería relatar los sentimientos de Natsu al intentar matar a Lucy involuntariamente...Así que digamos que he echo un poti-poti.

En el siguiente cap se desvelará algunos de los secretos en estos dos capítulos. Tener paciencia.

¡Gracias por la lectura!

¡Nos leemos! :3


	3. The darkness of my mind

Hola otra vez más:3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, desgraciadamente nada me pertenece (xD)

Y, sin más preámbulos, seguimos con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**The darkness of my mind**

"Miedo es no poder mirarla y decirle 'te amo'"

Natsu se despertó por segunda vez tras procesar las imágenes en su cabeza. Tenía una expresión de horror en sus facciones, y no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unas horas. La marca de las lágrimas se le reflejaba ante la luz del sol, ya poniéndose, mientras el cielo se teñía de varios colores rojizos y naranjas. Se quedó un rato pensando. Después de dejar ir un poderoso aliento de dragón definitivo, toda su mente se disipó volviéndose oscura, mientras notaba como perdía el conocimiento, hasta despertar. Así que no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado a Lucy. Inmediatamente se puso en pie, secándose el rastro de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro, y se quedó observando como el sol se iba yendo, para que un manto negro acompañado de pequeños puntos titilantes, junto con la brillante luna, apareciera despacio. Cada noche observaba a los titilantes astros brillar. Le recordaban mucho a Lucy. Brillantes, propiciando siempre su luz propia, tiernas y bonitas. Lucy tenía una característica especial que solo Natsu podía ver: su radiante sonrisa, sus gestos gráciles…Todo lo que hacía Lucy a Natsu le parecía un misterio.

Y como tardó en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, por no decir que había llegado tarde, eso le costaría asimilarlo. Suspiró mientras vio los últimos rayos de sol desaparecer entre las colinas. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta antes? Él quería demasiado a Lucy, y ella ahora estaba…No. Definitivamente no. No podía simplemente renegar de todo y vivir basándose en una simple mentira. Eso era de cobardes. Había que afrontar las cosas de cara, como él bien sabía hacer, así que no tardó ni un segundo en empezar a andar para descubrir lo que había pasado. No podía rendirse ahora: tenía que encontrar a Lucy sí o sí, independientemente de cómo se encontrara. Empezó a andar camino a un sendero medio escondido por la mitad del bosque, decidido, con paso ligero. Tenía que encontrar a Lucy, y, ya de paso, descubrir quien le había hecho hacer todo eso.

Escondido entre los árboles salió una oscura figura con un aura de maldad haciendo que absolutamente todo lo de su alrededor se pudriera y terminara por desaparecer. No podía dejar de sonreír, con una sonrisa perturbadora pintada en sus labios. Su mirada fija en la espalda de Natsu mientras sonreía era un claro símbolo de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

Después de todo, hacer sufrir de la peor manera a sus enemigos era su mejor trabajo.

"Yo también te quiero". No dejaba de sonar en la cabeza de Natsu, mientras reposaba en un tronco hueco, pensando en sus sentimientos. "Yo también te quiero". Una y otra vez esa frase retornaba a su mente, continuamente. Poco a poco sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse ante la luz de la luna, para instantes después de cerrarlos pensar en la única cosa que al menos le mantenía con vida: se prometió encontrar a Lucy, costara lo que costara.

A mitad de la noche un ruido seco le despertó, sobresaltado. Aunque, bien pensado, sus pesadillas en que imágenes horripilantes de Lucy aparecían por su cabeza le hicieron pensar en que quizás hubiera sido mejor ser despertado.

Se posicionó, medio sentado en cuclillas, para ver el causante de tal estruendo. De lejos se escuchaba una voz familiar oír entre las sombras.

-Vas a volverme loco. ¡Por aquí ya hemos mirado!-se quejaba una voz misteriosa y ronca.

-¡Tonto! ¿No ves que es mejor asegurarse? Podría haber quedado alguien por aquí y nosotros sin saberlo…-sentenció una voz más dulce y aguda. Otro estruendo sonó por el bosque, provocando que varios pájaros alzaran el vuelo a medianoche.

-¡Gejé! –se rio una familiar voz con un deje de excentricidad. ¿Podrían ser ellos?

-¿Chicos?-profetizó Natsu, perplejo. Un par de hombros se dieron la vuelta al escuchar un sonido detrás de ellos.

-¡Natsu!-gritó una chica, con una sonrisa de felicidad.- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y Lucy? ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puedes estar así de malherido?-preguntó varias veces la chica peliazul todavía perpleja.

-Tranquila Levy, no puedo contestarte a todo a la vez, y, además, necesito urgentemente descansar. ¿Qué diablos hacéis vosotros aquí? ¡Creí que habíais muerto!-dijo el chico, abriendo los ojos enormemente.

-¿Muerto? ¿Nosotros? ¡Gejé!-se rió el chico-A mí nadie me gana, chaval. Y menos cuando intentan atacar a Levy.-la chica se sonrojó un poco, manteniendo la mirada baja.-No sé dónde diablos te has metido durante este tiempo, pero ni tu ni Lucy habéis aparecido por el campamento desde la mañana de ayer. –explicó el dragon slayer de hierro.

-Pero… ¿Dónde está la gente? ¿Y el dragón? ¡Os había matado a todos! ¡Alguien me controlaba! -dijo Natsu, gritándoles.

-Tranquilo flamita, a mi no me matas con tan poca cosa.-Y de entre los árboles apareció un chico sin camiseta acompañado de una peliazul detrás. Y, poco a poco, vio aparecer a todos los integrantes del gremio, uno a uno, de entre los árboles.

-¡Estáis todos vivos!-dijo el chico, con lágrimas amenazando salir por los ojos.

-¿Porqué no iban a estarlo?-preguntó Gajeel, enarcando las cejas.

-Gajeel, te has perdido demasiadas cosas desde que saliste en su busca. –dijo el mago de hielo.

-Espera… ¿Qué? Yo no salí en su busca. Me obligasteis vosotros. –dijo él, mirando para otro lado.

Gray se rió para luego meterle un codazo a Gajeel, con una mirada lasciva –Y un cuerno-siguió el mago de hielo- Tú lo que querías era pasar tiempo a solas con Levy con la excusa de buscar a Natsu y Lucy.-y acto seguido Gajeel mandó volando a Gray con su puño de hierro, mientras mantenía su cabeza roja.

Natsu, todavía perplejo, no sabía qué hacer, o abrazarles a todos uno por uno, o empezar a preguntarles las cientos de preguntas que se le pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Era posible que estuvieran todos vivos? ¿Era posible que Lucy se encontrara perdida por el bosque, y todo había sido producto de su imaginación o una simple pesadilla? Pero si todo había sido un sueño… ¿Cómo podía explicar que su ropa estuviera medio rota y todavía sintiendo los pinchazos en su pierna izquierda? Nada encajaba con nada.

Se dejó llevar por sus amigos hasta el campamento, y decidió pasar su medianoche ahí. Al día siguiente ya pensaría en como encontraría a Lucy, y preguntaría lo que de verdad había pasado. Pero, por ahora, se dejaría llevar por ese magnífico mundo, más mágico que en el que vivía, llamado sueños, mientras las estrellas titilaban pareciendo observarle.

De lejos, siempre observando con expresión perturbadora, un par de ojos finos se dejaron entrever entre los árboles, susurrando cosas inteligibles.

-Sueña con tu ángel, porque muy pronto empezará tu verdadero infierno. Esto no ha terminado, tu ángel ahora mismo está entre mis manos, y terminará cayendo. –y, sin ser visto por nadie, se dejó desaparecer entre la oscuridad del espeso bosque.

* * *

Eh, ¿Qué tal? Pienso extenderlo muuuuucho más (hasta donde me de abasto xD)

Así que todos los secretos irán apareciendo capítulo por capítulo. Sí, se que ha sido cortito (Creo) en el próximo prometo que sea más largo y bonito.

Gracias por leer y,

¡Nos leemos! :3


	4. The darkness of my heart

Ea. Aquí pongo la continuación de la historia.

Espero que os guste, y, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**"La verdad no es más que la expresión dolorosa del corazón." **

Era por la mañana, y los rayos de luz molestando los ojos del muchacho le hacían saber que sería hora de levantarse. La noche anterior Wendy le había curado las heridas superficiales, pero la de la pierna izquierda era demasiada profunda para sanarla con tanta rapidez, así que pensaron que al día siguiente se la curaría con más tranquilidad.

Se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta que los otros miembros del gremio ya estaban de pie hace rato. Se dirigió a Wendy y le instó a sanarle la herida, a lo que ella respondió encantada. Se tumbó en una pequeña camilla al lado del campamento que habían montado para su busca, y mientras Wendy iba sanando la pierna, Gray se había posicionado a su lado para contarle lo verdaderamente ocurrido.

-Tranquilízate flamita, y toma aire. –Empezó el mago de hielo advirtiéndole.- Hace unos tres días que tú y Lucy habíais aceptado una misión juntos, que consistía en ir a esta isla y haceros cargo de un malhechor que rondaba por aquí. Lo que nadie sabía ni carecía de importancia al principio es que el malhechor era en realidad…Zeref. –

Natsu frunció el ceño y le empezaron a arder las mejillas. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Su actitud cuotidiana pasó a una más seria y preocupada, mientras notaba como su cuerpo cada vez subía de temperatura a causa de la ira que contenía. Gray hacía un semblante de espanto, y rápidamente le tocó el hombro para propiciarle un poco del frio hielo que realizaba él.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó Natsu, molesto.

-Salvarnos la vida. Últimamente estas muy susceptible, ¿Sabías? –Continuó Gray-Ya te he dicho antes que te calmaras, y no me intervengas hasta que termine de contarte lo ocurrido.-Natsu asintió, renegado.-Bien…vosotros supuestamente ya estabais en la isla cuando nosotros nos informamos debidamente. Así que ante tal inmenso peligro no nos quedó otra que veniros a buscar, o al menos a ayudar contra la lucha. El caso es que cuando habíamos llegado a la isla, una inmensa criatura estaba destrozándola toda. Al principio pensábamos que era algún esbirro de Zeref, pero nos fijamos mejor y…era un dragón.-Gray tomó una pausa para esperar la reacción de Natsu, pero él no hizo nada.- Y, bueno, supongo que ya sabes que ese dragón era…

-Lo sé perfectamente. El dragón era yo. –dijo Natsu cortando a Gray bruscamente.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Gray, sorprendido.

-Bueno…cuando me desperté estaba medio inconsciente, y me pasé largas horas buscando indicios vuestros. El caso es que había lugares en los que cuando pasaba me venían a la mente imágenes escalofriantes en las que yo…bueno, ya sabes.-dijo sombríamente, mientras bajaba la mirada por la angustia que contenía.

-Tranquilo flamita, seguimos vivos y eso es lo que importa. –le tranquilizó el mago de hielo.

-Y dime… ¿Cómo es que estáis vivos, si yo os vi…muertos?-preguntó Natsu hablando torpemente a causa de su pesadumbre.

-Bueno, digamos que con la ayuda de todos intentamos crear una especie de ilusión para hacerte creer que nos matabas. Sabíamos que era cruel, pero era para nuestra supervivencia.-Natsu asintió en señal de aprobación, quitándose un gran peso de encima.-Con la ayuda de todos hicimos una especie de ilusión en la que tú nos matabas a todos, y, con la magia de runas de Levy y Fred nos mantuvimos a salvo sin ser vistos.

-¿Y entonces lo de Lucy también fue una ilusión?-dijo Natsu.

-Bueno, Lucy es un caso aparte. Cuando te fuimos a buscar fuimos directamente a ti, no sabíamos nada acerca del paradero de Lucy, así que seguramente si hubiera estado cerca del desastre, hubiera sido absorbida por la ilusión que nosotros creamos, creyéndosela totalmente.

Natsu se sintió débil. Sí, no porque fuera él débil sino porque la única persona que le hacía ser fuerte no se encontraba en un lugar seguro. Si Lucy, al igual que Natsu, se había tragado la patraña de la ilusión…entonces probablemente la Lucy contra la que arremetió era la de verdad. El corazón se le hizo pequeño al usar esa tragedia lógica. Así que a lo mejor ella…ahora estuviera dando vueltas por los restos de la isla que quedan, sola, desprotegida y seguramente con un gran dolor en su pecho a causa de lo sucedido, exponiéndose al mayor peligro de todos: Zeref.

-¿Te acuerdas de la furia que has tenido antes?-Preguntó Gray, mientras Natsu cavilaba en sus pensamientos, y finalmente asentía.-Bueno…Según parece esa furia es la que hace transformarte en dragón, pero todavía desconocemos el verdadero significado. De momento Levy se ha pasado toda la mañana y parte de la noche investigándolo.

-Gray…-le llamaba Natsu seriamente, ignorando los comentarios hechos por el mago de hielo.-Tengo que ir a por Lucy. Puede que esté viva o no, pero sí lo está, estará en peligro en cualquier momento.

-Natsu, tranquilízate. Primero tienes que recuperarte tanto mental como físicamente, piensa que habrá sido un shock para ti ver a tus amigos morir con tus propias manos.

-Gray, tú no lo entiendes. Arremetí contra Lucy el día en que me tragué la ilusión, y probablemente esa Lucy era la real, no había otra. Si está viva, tengo que ir a buscarla.

Gray se quedó perplejo ante tal afirmación. No sabía que Lucy hubiera estado con Natsu en el momento en el que él era un dragón, y mucho menos que había arremetido contra ella. Natsu se levantó fugazmente, con la pierna semi curada, dándole las gracias a Wendy por su ayuda. Fue dentro del campamento, cogió su bufanda que había estado guardada para curar las heridas, y se la puso como comúnmente hacía siempre.

-Espera Natsu, ¿Te crees qué te dejaremos ir solo? Somos un gremio, ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Erza con voz más seria incluso que antes.

-Lo siento Erza, pero ya he visto como os mataban una vez, no quiero verlo una segunda. Además, por mucho que vinierais, no podríais hacer nada en vuestro estado actual. –Y salió decidido sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de la peli escarlata, que mirándolo así, tenía razón.

-¡Natsu!-le gritó Erza desde una distancia prolongada.- ¡Cuándo estemos bien recuperados os iremos a buscar! –Natsu se giró y le propició su clásica sonrisa entreviendo sus colmillos, mientras notaba la energía fluir dentro suyo. Ya se había recuperado, después de todo, él tenía ese poder: el poder de los sentimientos le hacían más fuerte.

A lo lejos, Erza contemplaba como Natsu se iba yendo decidido. Él nunca cambiaría, seguro que encontraría a Lucy.

Dos horas más tarde, Natsu se encontraba en mitad de lo que quedaba del espeso bosque. De repente, percibió una aura oscura interferir entre sus sentidos, mientras notaba como la vegetación de su alrededor se iba secando hasta quedar solamente polvo, y los pájaros que antes cantaban ahora se habían caído, moribundos.

Decidió girarse para ver a una figura humana con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, con una larga capa negra volando libremente entre las hojas, y, más allá de su capa se encontraba una chica de pelo dorado estirada en el blando suelo a causa de las exuberantes hierbas. Lucy…

Fue inmediatamente a por ella, pero algo se interpuso entre ella y él, dejándolo escasamente a unos metros de distancia, y, mientras la observaba de lejos aparentemente inconsciente, Natsu no pudo evitar maldecir al hombre que le hizo pasar por todo eso y más.

Al sentir eso, el mago oscuro no pudo evitar la sonrisa más odiada por Natsu en esos momentos. Una sonrisa burlona y juguetona, acompañados por unos ojos finos y rigurosos, con la mirada fija en Natsu, a lo que este no pudo evitar nombrarle:

**-Zeref…**

* * *

¿Guay o no guay? xDDDD

Ahora enserio, intentaré subir el sábado(mañana-hoy) o el domingo el capítulo 5.

Espero que os haya gustado y,

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Deep Sleep

**"La preocupación por alguien es el amor que siente la mente"**

**Capítulo 5: Deep Sleep**

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Lucy?! ¡Respóndeme, imbécil! –le gritaba Natsu con ira.

-Tranquilo, dragon slayer. Te estás adelantando a los hechos. Déjame jugar un poco más, ¿no crees?

-Hijo de…

-No quieras hacerme enfadar maldiciéndome con tanta ímpetu, joven dragón.

Natsu se apartó rápidamente de él y saltó hacia donde se encontraba Lucy. Le tocó la cara delicadamente para despertarla, pero parecía sumida en un sueño profundo.

-Lucy, despierta…Contéstame.-rogaba el pelirosa. Se giró en dirección a Zeref-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! ¡Ya me estás empezando a cansar con tus repugnantes juegos!

Natsu escupía cada palabra con odio, resentimiento y rabia, mientras Zeref no paraba de sonreír divirtiéndose cada vez más.

-Tranquilo. Muy pronto sabrás como el lugar que ocupas.

Natsu, hirviendo de rabia, notaba como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada palabra del mago oscuro. De pronto, notaba como todo se volvía oscuro, y una fuerza guardada en su interior empezó a salir hasta que…Avistó a Zeref a pocos centímetros suyo, a su lado. Le tocó su frente con un fino dedo, e inmediatamente salió disparado empotrándose contra un árbol. Dejó soltar un aullido de dolor al golpearse contra el imponente árbol, hasta verlo todo tan nítido como antes.

-Tú…-balbuceó el dragon slayer.

-No te molestes en responderme. No quiero tener que enfrentarme a un dragón en estos momentos.

-¿Un dragón? No entiendo nada…-respondía adolorido mientras se tocaba la espalda donde se encontraban las nuevas magulladuras de un rojo vivo.

-Es increíble como tu nivel de inteligencia se ve reducida a algo tan sorprendente como tu potencial. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Estabas a punto de transformarte en un dragón rojo, al igual que tu padre. Parándote he evitado una catástrofe, ya me puedes estar agradecido.

-Te lo agradeceré a mi manera, como por ejemplo tu muerte prematura.

Zeref sonrió ante la respuesta.

Natsu se sorprendió ante la respuesta de mago, y se dejó caer hasta las raíces del árbol. Así que se iba a transformar en un dragón…Pero por otra parte temía la inexplicable fuerza del mago oscuro, que había parado toda esa energía con un solo dedo tocándole la frente.

Se levantó torpemente y quiso golpear a Zeref con su puño llameándole de un esplendoroso fuego de rojo vivo, pero éste lo esquivó sin siquiera inmutarse. Al menos lo había apartado de Lucy, que yacía en el suelo todavía inconsciente. Zeref pareció transportarse al otro lado del sendero, provocando que toda la vegetación se pudriera a los pocos segundos.

-Todavía te queda mucho para llegar a derrotarme, dragon slayer. A propósito, puedes quedarte con la chica. Ya no me sirve de nada…de momento.

-Maldito hijo de…

-Deja los insultos despectivos hacía mi madre para otro rato, dragon slayer. Ya sabes, el juego continúa.

Y sin siquiera tener tiempo para responderle, el mago oscuro desapareció a los pocos segundos, dejando una aura oscura entre los árboles podridos y algunos incinerados.

Natsu corrió hacía Lucy, le sujetó el rostro y intentó despertarla en vano. La cogió torpemente llevándola como una princesa, hasta donde se encontraba el gremio.

Mientras hacía camino hacia el gremio, cientos de pensamientos corrían por la mente de Natsu. Tenía a Lucy inconsciente pareciendo no querer despertar. Había faltado poco para transformarse por segunda vez en dragón, y Zeref le había parado con tan solo un dedo. Dirigió la mirada hacia Lucy. Tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados, como si algo le doliera interiormente. A pesar de eso, tenía un rostro algo sereno y bello.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy!-gritó Levy desde la distancia.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado!? ¿Cómo está Lucy? ¡Chicos, despertaros! ¡Natsu ha vuelto con Lucy!

Natsu corrió unos metros con unas cuantas zancadas hasta llegar velozmente al campamento.

-¡Wendy, Wendy! ¡Tienes que mirar a Lucy urgentemente!-gritaba Natsu haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de los otros integrantes. Estaba demasiado preocupado y solo pensaba en que Wendy era la única que podía despertar a Lucy.

De golpe, entre la multitud, un cuerpo bajito y delgado se posicionó delante de todos, con actitud seria y analizadora, dejando caer su pelo largo y azulado recogido en dos largas coletas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Explícamelo rápido, Natsu.-pidió Wendy, mientras analizaba el rostro de Lucy y empezaba a emanar energía hacia su pecho.

-Estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré. Intenté despertarla pero no sirvió nada. Parece que esté en…

-No está en coma. Es algo…mucho peor. –profetizó Wendy quedamente, mientras intentaba despertarla.

-¿Qué es? –decía Natsu exasperado.

-Primero llévala a la camilla del campamento. No tengo tiempo para explicaciones.

Y Natsu se apresuró hasta una camilla dentro de una amplia tienda de lona, donde había decenas de botiquines de emergencia, algunos ya usados.

Wendy levantó la camisa de Lucy para dejar ver su vientre, y le administró un extraño ungüento por toda la zona.

-¿Qué le pones?-preguntó el peli rosa.

-Es un ungüento especial para que mi magia fluya más directamente en su interior. Es para ocasiones drásticas.

Natsu asintió. Era impresionante la energía que contenía Wendy en su pequeño cuerpo. Se sentó en una silla mientras veía como la dragon slayer de viento le intentaba curar.

-Sabía que Lucy era fuerte, pero no tanto. ¿Cómo ha podido aguantar semejantes golpes?

-¿De qué hablas, Wendy? Cuando la vi no parecía tener marcas de dolor físico.

-Bueno, quizás exteriormente no se vean, pero internamente sí. Tiene pequeñas fisuras internas, en donde se acumulan la energía mágica. En los cuerpos de los magos, hay lugares específicos donde se almacena el poder mágico. Si esos puntos se dañan, pueden alterarse hasta el punto en el que los magos afectados pueden perder la magia durante un tiempo o para toda la vida. La cuestión es…que ningún mago hasta ahora ha vivido para contarlo.

Natsu palideció ante la explicación de la peliazul.

-Yo…No voy a dejar que muera.-respondió Wendy ante la expresión del pelirosa.

-Lo sé, Wendy. Confío en ti.-Y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Cuando Wendy por fin terminó, se secó el sudor y dejó a Lucy reposando.

-Terminé. Antes que nada tendríamos que dejarla reposar unas horas, aunque cada media hora hay que vigilar su pulso para detectar alguna anomalía. La mayor parte está curada, pero todavía hay posibilidades de que a lo mejor…no despierte.

Natsu asintió.

-Puedes irte a descansar, Wendy. Ya has hecho mucho. Yo de momento me quedaré haciéndole compañía. Ya me aseguraré yo de vigilarle el pulso cada media hora. Gracias, Wendy, te debo una.

Wendy sonrió y se alejó, cansada y sin poder mágico.

-Te la dejo en tus manos. –dijo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de lona de la tienda.

Y mientras los minutos pasaban, Natsu maldecía una y otra vez al bastardo de Zeref por haberle hecho semejante cosa a Lucy, jurando vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Y si para ganar al mago oscuro había que convertirse en dragón, lo haría. Por su orgullo. Por el gremio. Por Lucy.

* * *

Capítulo 5 subido^^

Espero que os haya gustado :)

Ya sabéis, se aceptan críticas (constructivas e_e) para mejorar mis historias ;D

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Memory lost

**Memory**

Una cálida luz procedente de entre las lonas del campamento dañó la vista de Lucy, quien tuvo que forzarse a abrir los ojos cansadamente.

Se encontraba en un lugar al que ella nunca había visto ni encontrado. Posó su mirada hacia donde estaba sentada, acolchonada entre un cojín poco mullido y unas cuantas mantas mal puestas por encima. Se volteó y vio a un chico durmiendo sumisamente, apoyado en el borde de la rígida camilla y posado en lo que era casi su regazo. Lucy se dedicó a escudriñarle de arriba a abajo; pudo ver que dormía sopesadamente, mostrando una extraña paz en su rostro; su pelo revoltoso se encontraba todavía más rebelde, y dormitaba con una rara mueca adornando sus labios, como si hubiera estado toda la noche preocupado por algo demasiado importante para él.

Ella le miró tiernamente, y le tocó el enredado pelo rosáceo con la mano, para continuarlo hasta llevar su mano a su rostro.

De pronto, todo se tornó negro y oscuro. Lucy no podía ver ni sentir absolutamente nada. Intentó llamar varias veces a Natsu, pero era como si su garganta no quisiera vociferar su nombre, como si su voz se hubiera extinguido del modo más impredecible. No sentía ni el calor de la luz del Sol a través de las lonas de hace unos escasos minutos, ni tampoco a Natsu; ni siquiera se podía ver a ella misma. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse en la más absoluta oscuridad, si hace unos segundos se encontraba en la camilla despertándose plácidamente?

Sintió un punzante miedo apoderarse de ella, y, de pronto, alzó la vista y pudo vislumbrar un cuerpo aproximándose hacia ella. Una persona cada vez más conocida a medida que se acercaba. Una persona demasiado malvada para encontrarse ahí.

-Z...¿Zeref?

Él no se movió ni se aproximó; ni siquiera respondió a Lucy. Solamente sonreía como venía haciendo desde la lejanía. Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción y diversión.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Luce...Mi querida Luce. Tú estás aquí por varias razones.

Ella tituveó.

-La principal razón por la que estás aquí.-parpadeó un par de veces hasta concentrar su mirada llena de odio a Lucy.-Es para hacer daño a tu querido compañero pelirosa.

Hizo una mueca de asco. Lucy quiso hablar y contestarle, pero él fue más rápido.

-No hables; estoy cansado de escuchar a los de la familia Heartfilia. Bien, en segundo lugar, esto es tu mente, de la que muy pronto, desafortunadamente, no volverás a conocer hasta dentro de muchos días.-dijo mientras volvía a sonreir todavía más cruelmente.

Lucy no entendía nada. Cada vez eran más cosas inciertas que no podía siquiera preguntarse.

-¿Familia Heartfilia? ¿Conoces a mi familia? Que intentas hacer...

Él se aproximó unos metros más hacia ella.

-No hace falta que cuestiones todo lo que digo, pero, ya que no tendremos el placer de hablar durante algún tiempo, me tomaré la libertad de contestarte.-se aclaró la garganta secamente y prosiguió.-Sí. Conozco a algunos miembros de tu familia. Tu padre fue...digno de admirar, ¿No? Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que tú no te simpatizabas mucho con él.

-Ha...Ha muerto, imbécil.-le espetó Lucy, conteniendo su ira.

-Digno de saber, aunque nunca me han caido bien las personas arrogantes. Al contrario que tú...Supongo. -no esperó respuesta alguna, y volvió a su argumento.-¿Sabes? No te pareces en nada a tu padre, aunque tu belleza es digna de tu madre. Realmente fue una maga preciosa. Hasta que...¿Se murió, no?-preguntó mezquinamente, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Lucy sentía su sangre bullir en su interior. La sensación de impotencia y rabia se apoderó de sus palabras, escupiéndolas mientras le maldecía interiormente.

-Tú...Tú no sabes nada de mi madre.

-Me apostaría lo que fuera a que...Sí.-contestó rápidamente.-Bien, no es tiempo de cháchara, muy pronto esta oscuridad te engullirá y...Bueno, muy pronto sabrás lo que te ocurrirá.

Ella respiró profundamente, intentando expulsar el miedo y el dolor en cada exhalación, mientras contemplaba al mago oscuro desaparecer lentamente frente suyo.

Una vez hubo desaparecido del todo, la oscuridad volvió a propiciarse de ella. Cada vez se sentía más débil y no podía siquiera responder bien a sus sentidos, dejándola inconsciente, hasta ser engullida por esa misteriosa oscuridad...

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!-sentía una voz cercana gritándole.-¡Despierta! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Abrió los ojos, y vio a un muchacho sosteniéndola de la camilla, dándole bandazos con los brazos sujetos a sus manos, zarandeándola incansablemente mientras no paraba de vociferar el mismo nombre.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Ya estoy despierta!-dijo para que parara de zarandearla.

Él paró casi como un acto reflejo, y la escudriñó atentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó angustioso.

Ella asintió, aunque no era así del todo cierto. Se encontraba demasiado confusa como para preguntarle qué estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, y optó por asentir y callar, hasta haberse reconfortado. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar e intentó distinguirlo en su mente, pero no lo reconoció.

Natsu se acercó más a Lucy y le tocó la mano suavemente. Ella pegó un respingo incontrolado, mientras su rostro se teñía de un rojo intenso.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Él se quedó quieto y callado. Sabía que algo no funcionaba bien.

-Luce...¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?-dijo con un tono gravemente preocupante.

-S...Sí. Aunque...

-¿Aunque...?

-Tú...¿Tú quien eres?-preguntó ella un tanto confusa, parpadeando un par de veces.

Él la miró perplejo.

-¿Cómo qué quién soy? ¡Pues Natsu!-le respondió dolido.

Ella le miraba directamente a los ojos intentando recordar algun atisbo de que él existiera en su memoria.

-Lo siento, no...no te reconozco.

* * *

¡Yeah! Ahora sí que sí, prometo escribir más a menudo x)

Es que he estado atareada con un concurso de literatura y no he estado pendiente :3

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos!


	7. searching through the memories

_¡Capítulo 7 subido! Creo que esta historia tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más._

**_Disfrutarla :3_**

* * *

**SEARCHING THROUGH THE MEMORIES**

_-Tú...¿Tú quien eres?-preguntó ella un tanto confusa, parpadeando un par de veces._

_Él la miró perplejo._

_-¿Cómo qué quién soy? ¡Pues Natsu!-le respondió dolido._

_Ella le miraba directamente a los ojos intentando recordar algun atisbo de que él existiera en su memoria._

_-Lo siento, no...no te reconozco._

-Lucy...¿Estás bromeando?-dijo conmocionado, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento, pero...no te reconozco. Ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

Ella bajó la mirada, cansada. Sabía que al chico le dolía que ella no se acordara de él, pero era como realmente se sentía. Era como si hubiera una larga y gran laguna en su mente, un trazo fino borrado hasta desaparecer.

Por otra parte, el shock del pelirosa le había dejado fuera de juego; no se atrevía a preguntarle nada más, ni siquiera se atrevía a contestarle. Una sensación de impotencia e inseguridad recorrió su rostro.

De pronto, una nueva sensación de odio y angustia apareció momentáneamente.

Ese cabrón de Zeref le había echo algo a Lucy. A _su _Lucy.

Llamó inmediatamente a Wendy y a los demás integrantes, hasta el punto de asfixiarse por completo, dejando a Lucy con una mirada perdida en su rostro.

Una pequeña peliazul acompañada de todos los demás magos acudieron en su ayuda, pasando rápidamente, apartando la sucia lona de la tienda. Un silencio inundó la tienda.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Natsu?-rompió el silencio Wendy, preguntando a Natsu sin apartar la mirada de Lucy.

-Luce...Lucy no me recuerda.-dijo casi silenciosamente, mostrando una mirada angustiosa. En sus palabras se denotaba la desesperación y el tormento que estaba pasando.

Wendy, velozmente cogió a Lucy por el rostro, examinándole la retina suavemente, mientras ésta mantenía una expresión de sorpresa y de inquietud en su mirada.

-¿Lucy, qué es exactamente lo que no recuerdas?-le preguntó alarmada.

No contestó. De nuevo, volvió a preguntarle con nerviosismo, dejando pasar unos segundos sin obtener demasiado éxito.

-Lucy, sé que estás intranquila y no me recuerdas, pero te pediría que al menos me respondieras a ésta pregunta. Puedes confiar en mi.

La mirada dulce y sincera de Wendy hizo que algo en Lucy le dijera que podía confiar en ella.

-De acuerdo.

Aceptó, sin demasiada resignación.

-Si hago memoria me encontraba en una pequeña plaza situada en un verde parque de la ciudad en la que resido, Magnolia. Creo recordar que un famoso mago estaba pululando por allí firmando autógrafos, y decididamente quise acercarme entre la multitud de chicas. Cuando por fin se fueron, se me acercó y me invitó a una fiesta para negociar...algunos contratos.

Hizo una pausa, mientras notaba que se le quebraba la voz. Era una sensación demasiado extraña y presuntuosa la que mantenía en esos momentos.

Entre la multitud, la gente hizo afán de recordar algún momento que hubiera mantenido con la Heartfilia de ese tipo. Unos ojos jade bajaron la vista, intentando no parecer triste.

-Sé a lo que se refiere.-afirmó una voz entre la multitud, quien ahora era acallada por la afirmación del pelirosa.-Era del día en que nos conocimos.

La rubia le miró tristemente. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba haciendo daño a ese chico, y eso no lo soportaba. Se instaló en Magnolia precisamente para no volver a ver más a gente sufrir por su culpa.

-Tranquilo, Natsu.-dijo una nueva voz, mientras mantenía su mano en el hombro del muchacho, en señal de apoyo.-Todo se solucionará de alguna forma. ¡Somos Fairy Tail!-le apoyó Erza Scarlet con orgullo.

El mago simplemente se giró y masculló unas cuantas palabras de "volveré pronto", mientras empezaba a correr y correr detrás de la sucia lona de la tienda, a la vista triste de la Heartfilia.

Uno por uno, los magos decidieron dejar el lugar, dejando a solas a Levy y Lucy para mantener una pequeña charla.

-Perdón, pero, ¿y la chica curandera?-preguntó temerosa Lucy.

-No te preocupes, vendrá dentro de un rato. -contestó la pequeña peliazul.

-¿Y...Dónde ha ido?-volvió a preguntar más confiada.

-Le he indicado unos buenos libros para intentar solucionar tu pequeño problema con la memoria, y le he prestado mis gafas con las que leo rápidamente. Supongo que ahora estará intentando encontrar una cura contra tu falta de recuerdos.

La rubia asintió.

-Oye, Lucy. Sé que ahora mismo estás muy confundida, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros. Solo lo suficiente para devolverte tus recuerdos.

Lucy apretó con fuerza la fina sábana que ahora le tapaba de la camilla.

-Confío en vosotros. No sé porqué...sólo sé que necesito hacerlo. Antes, cuando he visto la mirada de...Wendy, lo he notado. Sé que sois buenas personas.

Levy le sonrió dulcemente.

-Lucy, eres la persona más positiva que he conocido hasta ahora.

-Gracias.-respondió, sonriendo.

* * *

A lo lejos, un furioso Natsu se encontraba entre los frondosos árboles, apaleando a los viejos robles y a los troncos podridos.

Sentía como la culpa se fugaba entre puño y puño, pero sabía que no era así. Toda la culpa recaía sobre él, de una manera u otra; Luce no tenía la culpa, ni siquiera Wendy. Él tendría que haber estado controlándola más tiempo; quizá si no se hubiera quedado dormido...

El cabrón de Zeref sabía como jugar. Estaba manipulando a las cosas más importantes en su vida: el gremio, sus compañeros, a Lucy...

Finalmente, dejó de apalear los troncos. Tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre y cortes por alrededor de las manos. Se sentó en la raíz de un gran roble y cruzó las piernas con gesto cansado.

-Natsu...-le llamó una voz aguda que reconocía en cualquier parte.

-¿Happy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El exceed salió de entre los arbustos con su rostro azulado lleno de lágrimas, manteniendo sus alas bien cerradas, caminando por el suelo. El pequeño gato azul corrió hacia Natsu, dándole un pequeño pero intenso abrazo.

-Happy, ¡¿qué ha pasado?!

El pequeño gato se secó las lágrimas e intentó contener el llanto.

-Han...¡Han secuestrado a Charle! -respondió lloriqueando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Levy y Lucy hablaban sobre las cosas que habían pasado en su pérdida de memoria: le contó las proezas que había echo junto a sus amigos, los lugares que había visitado, la cantidad de enemigos que había derrotado y también los amigos que había echo a lo largo de estos tres años. Empezó a explicarle todo lo que el pelirosa había echo por ella y por el gremio, y lo que había sufrido por ello. También le contó lo fuerte que era, su historia de cuando era pequeño, y como entró en el gremio junto a otros magos.

La rubia se ensombreció.

-Ese chico...Ha echo muchas cosas por mi, y me ha salvado la vida incontables veces. Yo...-confesó mientras el atardecer teñía de rojo el cielo.

Levy le miró tristemente.

-Lucy, no tienes porqué sentirte culpable. No ha sido tu culpa.

-Ya, pero aún así...Le he echo daño. Y es raro, cuando le miro, siento como si...

-¡Lucy! ¡Levy!-llamó exasperante la pequeña maga curandera entre jadeos, cortando las últimas palabras de Lucy.-¡He encontrado algo!-afirmó.

Corrió hacia la camilla de Lucy, y depositó el libro entre sus finas manos. El libro era grueso y mucho más grande que cualquier libro normal; estaba tapizado de un color verde pistacho y parecía ser un libro de recetas pero adaptado para enfermedades mágicas.

-Aquí, escuchar. "_Se dice que muchos magos con increíbles y temerosos poderes y un nivel de magia increíble, han echo grandes proezas a lo largo de la historia de la magia. Una de ellas es el control de la mente: hay magos con un rango muy alto de energía mágica capaces de manipular los pensamientos de otros magos, cambiarlos, sufrir alucinaciones o incluso obedecer mandatos. También se dice que el control de la mente otorga la capacidad de cambiar los recuerdos, sustituirlos, o incluso borrarlos temporalmente o para siempre si es preciso. Un gran mito de la historia mágica cuenta que 500 años atrás, el poderoso mago oscuro Zeref sabía controlar estos poderosos dotes de la magia. Más sobre este tema en la página 9843."_

Rápidamente, Wendy empezó a pasar hojas velozmente, sin inmutarse. Cuando por fin se paró en una, la 9843_, _volvió a leer irremediablemente sin miedo a ser interrumpida.

-"_Hay muchas leyendas que abarcan la posibilidad de borrar los recuerdos o memorias de un mago, temporalmente o para siempre. La única cura capaz de remediar estos echos, es matando o dejar inservible para la magia al mago con el que ha dejado a la persona sin recuerdos."_

Las chicas enmudecieron, mientras Levy mantenía un aspecto nervioso y angustioso.

-Estás diciendo que...para recuperar los recuerdos de Lucy...¿Hay que matar a Zeref?

Wendy asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo!**

**Ya sabéis, dejarme esas sabrosas Reviews que tanto me gustan para continuarla :'3**

**Espero que os haya gustado,**

**y, como siempre,**

****_¡Nos leemos!_


	8. Feelings without memories

_Capítulo 8. _

* * *

**FEELINGS WITHOUT_ MEMORIES_**

**_«Tú y yo ya nos hemos olvidado antes, pero siempre terminamos conociéndonos de nuevo»_ -Villa Mara**

_-Estás diciendo que...para recuperar los recuerdos de Lucy...¿Hay que matar a Zeref?_

_Wendy aceptó con la cabeza._

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Zeref tiene un poder inmenso! Ni siquiera tenemos a Gildarts entre nosotros...

Lucy quiso preguntar por Gildarts, pero en lugar de eso acalló para no liar aún más la situación.

-¡Menudo lío!-resopló Levy.

-Lo siento, supongo que todo esto es por mi culpa.-respondió Lucy, excusándose.

Las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando, apenadas.

-Tranquila, Lucy. ¡No hace falta que te disculpes, te parecerás a Wendy al final! Seguro que habrá otra forma de hacerlo.

La rubia asintió, comprensiva.

-Voy a intentar reunir un poco más de información, Levy, ¿me puedes ayudar?-dijo Wendy.

Levy titubeó un par de segundos.

-Tranquila, estaré bien.

Ella asintió, y se encaminó hacia Wendy para rebuscas entre los libros viejos.

Lucy suspiró, intentando desechar todos los problemas de un solo soplido, en vano.

-¡Oye, Lucy!

La Heartfilia se giró y vio aparecer una melena larga y escarlata, digna de envidiar. La mujer escarlata se sentó al lado de ella, intentando no asustarla con su pesada armadura resonando al ritmo de sus pasos.

-Hola.-saludó Lucy, sin todavía saber bien que decir.

-Hola. Oye, por la cara que haces veo que no te acuerdas muy bien de mi.

-No...Yo...

-Tranquila. Me llamo Erza, Erza Scarlet.

-¡¿Erza Scarlet?! ¿Tú eres la conocida "titania"?

Scarlet se la quedó mirando perpleja, para luego soltar una pequeña risotada.

-Sí, supongo que soy ésa. Es raro que me llames así, después de todo somos muy amigas como para que me llames por mi apodo.

-Wow, yo formando parte de Fairy Tail y siendo amiga de Titania. Sigo perpleja.-musitó para si misma.

Miraron al cielo infinito mas allá de los robles, viendo oscurecer a pequeños pasos el cielo, apareciendo la luna entre la oscuridad.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que volvieran mis recuerdos. Me gustaría recuperar mi vida, ansío con volver a tener mis propios recuerdos. Creo...que en estos tres años han pasado demasiados momentos de felicidad, tristeza, difíciles y alegres, y...deseo volver a tenerlos; no quiero perderlos.-dijo abiertamente.

Erza la miró con nostalgia.

-Sigues siendo la misma Lucy que conozco, con o sin recuerdos. Así que tómate un respiro, y ya verás como nosotros lo solucionaremos, juntos. Fairy Tail es así.

-Lo sé. Extrañamente noto que es así.

Se giró hacia Erza y le sonrió amplia y sinceramente.

-Gracias.

Erza le devolvió la sonrisa ante su respuesta.

-¡Chicos! ¡Rápido!-chilló una voz de la le lejanía, rompiendo el momento emotivo.

-¿Natsu?-cuestionó Erza.

Fueron rápidamente hasta la salida del campamento y vieron a un Natsu exhaustado y sudado de tanto correr, con Happy volando delante suyo.

-Han...secuestrado a Charle.-soltó entre bocanadas de aire.

-¡Lucy!-le llamó Happy, volando rápidamente hacia su pecho, intentando ser consolado.-¡Han secuestrado a Charle y no he podido hacer nada!-empezó a gimotear.

Lucy le acurrucó en un tierno abrazo de inmediato.

-Tranquilo.-le calmó Lucy mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, consolándolo.

-Happy, ¿tienes idea de quien ha podido ser?-preguntó Erza, autoritaria.

-No sé...Y...Yo...Era tarde y habíamos decidido salir a dar una vuelta y pescar...Cuando volvimos al gremio nos dijeron que la mayoría se habían ido a esta isla, que había pasado algo muy importante y...simplemente fuimos. Por la noche...-sollozó al recordar el momento, y intentó volver a coger aire.-La noche de ayer fuimos dando tumbos y...una oscura sombra se la llevó mientras estaba distraído...-y volvió a llorar aún más fuerte, ya sin fuerzas para seguir contando nada más.

Natsu estaba hirviendo. Sabía muy bien quien era esa oscura sombra, lo sabía a la perfección. La ira hervía por su sangre y la furia se acompasaba al ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón.

-Zeref...-masculló con repugnancia.

-Bien, ahora tenemos dos razones para encararnos a él.-afirmó Elfman, quien había salido de entre la multitud de miembros, escuchando atentos.

-¿Dos razones?-preguntó Natsu confundido.

Lisanna habló en vez de él.

-Sí, una para recuperar a Charle. La segunda para recuperar los recuerdos de Lucy.

Natsu abrió los ojos, manteniéndolos abiertos un par de segundos.

-Creemos que si matamos a Zeref, los recuerdos de Lucy volverán.

-¡Entonces no se hable más! ¡Estoy encendido!-chilló Natsu.

-Zoquete, ya es de noche. Sería más peligroso contando que él se mueve entre las sombras y con Lucy en este estado...-pensó Erza.

-Bien. En lugar de eso, ¿porqué al menos cenamos todos juntos? Nos dará un poco más de seguridad.

-Pero Charle...

-No hay precipitarse, Natsu. Mañana a primera hora saldremos tras ellos.

Él afirmo, sin convencerse.

Todos los miembros del gremio se sentaron desordenadamente alrededor de un gran fuego echo previamente. Asaron algunos trozos de carne y se dedicaron ha reír y disfrutar como hacían de costumbre, pero con cierta desilusión. Lucy los contempló a todos, mientras ideas fugaces cruzaban su mente sobre como sería vivir con ellos cada día. Supuso que una felicidad tan inmensa como la locura que vivían.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo bebido, comido y reído, se fueron durmiendo a medida que pasó la noche. Lucy, quien yacía dormida entre Levy y Wendy, se despertó mientras observaba el último rastro de fuego disiparse entre el oxígeno.

Decidió dar una pequeña vuelta al ver que no conciliaba el sueño, y quiso ir lejos, pero supuso que era un acto de imprudencia hacerlo. Se acercó al pequeño riachuelo que separaba al prado lateralmente y quiso reflejarse en el agua.

-¿Quién soy yo?-preguntó retóricamente.

El agua reflejaba el rostro de la rubia, mientras se observaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en ella. Pasó delicadamente los dedos por el manto de agua, donde la imagen de la Heartfilia se disipó en cuestión de segundos.

Al rato, escuchó un pequeño crujido detrás de ella. Pegó un respingo, aunque quiso que no se hiciera notar. Giró la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Quién es?

Una mano salió de entre la oscuridad y tocó el hombro de la chica.

-Tranquila, soy yo.-susurró el muchacho pelirosa.

-Oh, lo siento.

Se sentó al lado de la rubia, quitándose las chanclas y depositando sus pies en el agua, sintiendo la frescura del riachuelo.

-¿Así que tú tampoco podías dormir, no?-preguntó, intentando sacar conversación.

-No...-observó sus manos depositarse en el agua, mientras las volvía a sacar.-¡Oh, no!-exclamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tus manos...-dijo mientras las cogía y las fregaba con sus manos.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Las manos del pelirosa estaban ligeramente quemadas, con rastros de sangre seca y tierra sucia.

-Nada, sólo fue...un accidente.

-¿Un accidente?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

Ella no tardó ni un segundo en volver a meterlas entre el agua, dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de sangre por ella. Fregó cuidadosamente las heridas, e intentó quitar la sangre seca delicadamente. Al terminar, se miraron mientras ella todavía le retenía con las manos.

-Gracias.-musitó vagamente Natsu.

-De nada.-respondió de la misma forma Lucy.

-Eres diferente.-pronunció ella, mientras le seguía mirando profundamente.

-¿Cómo?-parpadeó él.

-Diferente. Noto como...no eres como el resto. Eres especial.

Giró la cabeza sopesadamente, observando el riachuelo.

-Por eso quiero recuperar mis recuerdos. Noto...como si una parte importante para mi no hubiese existido, y la necesito. Supongo que sin recuerdos, tampoco hay sentimientos.-pronunció cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-declaró Natsu, molesto.

Ella simplemente acalló.

-No es verdad, Luce. Tú has sentido miedo, ira, resignación, am...

-¿Qué?

-...Nada.

-¿Amor?

Esta vez fue él quien calló.

-Puede.

-Lo siento. Sé que no paro de decirlo, pero lo siento. Es que...siento como te destrozo cuando oyes que no me acuerdo de ti. Y me destroza a mi.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, lo tengo decidido: voy a matar a Zeref. Voy a dejarlo indefenso y voy a recuperar a Charle y tus recuerdos. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Se levantaron torpemente y volvieron al campamento con los rostros dormidos de sus compañeros. Ella simplemente se dejó caer entre mantas al lado de Levy y Wendy, cerrando cansadamente sus ojos, hasta ver desaparecer el rostro de Natsu entre las sombras.

-Buenas noches, Luce.

Al día siguiente, alguien lo bastante valiente como para afrontar a Zeref solo, desapareció, dejando solo una carta como rastro.

* * *

Supongo que éste ha sido un poco _cursi_ y no han sucedido demasiadas cosas pero os prometo que el siguiente habrá más acción** :'3**

Espero que os haya gustado y esas cosas que no me cansaré nunca de repetiros.

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
